


A Love Lost

by cumaliciouslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Married Couple, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaliciouslarry/pseuds/cumaliciouslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis clenched his eyes tightly and sighed. He was used to this. He could handle it. Except it was almost 4 in the morning and maybe he couldn't handle it. With shaky hands and a broken heart, he found himself walking to the guest room, finally giving in to sleep. </p><p>or Louis loves Harry and they've been married for 4 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Lost

Louis clenched his eyes tightly and sighed. He was used to this. He could handle it. Except it was almost 4 in the morning and maybe he couldn't handle it. With shaky hands and a broken heart, he found himself walking to the guest room, finally giving in to sleep. 

* * *

 

Louis hummed to himself, preparing some breakfast. Serving a plate, he didn't flinch when he felt large hands circling around his waist, nor did he relax into them like he would have done so long ago. 

"None for me?" Harry asked, the slightest hint of confusion and hurt. Louis shrugged before turning around and pushing himself out of Harry's hold, "Didn't even know if you had arrived last night so." 

Louis took a seat on the couch, tea in hand, cautiously taking a sip. He didn't dare look up at Harry, knowing he'd probably have a break down so early in the morning. It was silent for a long moment, the only sound coming from Louis' fork hitting his plate. When he finally did look up, Harry was gone. Louis swallowed the familiar feeling of his bitter disappointment. He looked down, allowing himself to shed a few tears. He stared at the glistening ring on his shaking left hand.

* * *

 

A small party for one of his clients. It was mandatory for him to be there he said, to show support. He'd be back before 10. He knows its the 4 year anniversary of their marriage, but _c'mon lou I'll take you out to celebrate this weekend. Don't be mad._ Before Louis could protest some more, Harry was out the door without an 'I love you' or a kiss, or a _goodbye_.

Louis glanced around the too empty and large house. That's what it was to Louis. A house, not a home. It hadn't felt like a home for so long. So on their 4 year anniversary Louis made himself a delicious dinner he had planned to share with his husband, opened a bottle of wine, and drowned himself in his sorrows. 

Louis woke to the sound of a door slamming and a loud groan. He held his breath and stumbled out of the guest bedroom. He checked the time on his phone to see it was 6 in the morning. He sighed before walking into the corridor to find a very disgruntled looking Harry. He crossed his arms and waited til Harry caught his eye.

"Welcome back. Had fun?" Harry only grunted at Louis' cold tone before pushing past him into their bedroom. Louis caught a glimpse of red on Harry's neck and felt himself crumble. "Harry." He said sharply.

Harry stopped at the entryway of their room. Back facing Louis, "What is it, Lou?" he croaked out.

It was silent for a moment before Louis asked loudly, "What's that on your neck?" 

Louis watched Harry's entire body go tense, his hand flying to his neck. "Must be a bug bite. The party was held outside." 

"Don't _lie_ , Harry. Don't _fucking_ lie to me." Louis spat harshly. Harry only shook his head before he turned to face Louis.

"Why would I lie to you, Lou. It's a bug bite, end of discussion!" Harry crossed his arms, eyes not meeting Louis'.

Louis huffed out a laugh, "Oh yeah. As if I can trust you. You never come home at night and you expect me not to be paranoid? You ditch me on the anniversary of our marriage an-" Louis stopped himself eyes squinting, "Where's your wedding ring?" 

Harry stayed silent before shrugging, "I took it off because it kept slipping off my finger and I didn't want to lose it." 

"I hope whoever you're fucking is fucking worth it. I can't believe I let myself stay here when I knew you stopped caring. I should have left the moment I realized you didn't love me anymore." Louis had tears streaming down his face, but he didn't try to stop them. 

Harry shook his head, "Don't be fucking crazy, Louis. You know I love you. I'm just stressed, not _cheating_." 

Louis turned around, "I can't do this anymore. I'm gonna go pack my stuff."

Louis felt himself go backwards, crushed in someones embrace. "No! You can't leave me. Please, I'm sorry. I'm going to try harder. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

 

After that morning, Harry truly tried to make it better. For two months, it was bliss. Louis felt as if they could truly be okay again. He had convinced himself to trust that Harry hadn't in fact cheated on him. Harry would come home from work with bouquets of flowers for Louis. He would wake up Louis with kisses when he didn't need to work because hey, they actually slept in the same bed again. And for the first time in a long time, they had sex. Louis thought every thing was turning around.

So on that Tuesday Louis left work early to spend it with Harry, who had the day off. It was to be a surprise, he had wine and takeaway he'd picked up on the way home. It was only two in the afternoon and he wasn't expected until six. He pulled into their driveway and was confused to find another car parked there. It wasn't one he recognized, but he simply shrugged it off as maybe one of Harry's coworkers. He opened the front door and walked into the silent home. He was confused as to it's silence, but was startled when he heard a loud groan.

Louis stood frozen because _no this was not happening_. He felt his breaths coming out shallowly and when he heard another moan, that was it. He slammed the bedroom door open and cried out. Harry had his thrown head back, a look of pleasure on his face as a woman rode him, both stopping their actions when they heard Louis.

"Fuck." Harry sighed. He softly pushed the woman off of him and laid her next to him. She covered her face while Harry whispered something in her ear. Louis only watched on before he felt bile rise in his throat. He ran off towards the kitchen, throwing up in the sink. He cried and retched, throwing up the breakfast Harry had made him that morning. A moment later, he felt a hand rub at his back. 

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Louis lashed out, screaming at Harry to get away from him. Harry stood back chewing at his lip anxiously. "I can't believe you actually- fuck." Louis vomited in the sink again, before sliding onto the ground.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have just told you. And I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Louis almost broke his neck with how quick he looked up at Harry. "What do you mean? How long- what?" 

"I'm sorry. For almost a year now..." Louis sobbed, heart clenching at his words. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't leave you, Louis. We- fuck we got married. We did all this and when I realized I was falling out of love with you and falling in love with someone else, how was I suppose to tell you? I couldn't and for some stupid reason I thought this would be better. I'm so fucking stupid." 

Louis couldn't comprehend how this was happening to him. His relationship with Harry had always been so great. They had loved each other for so long, at least that's what Louis had thought. His wedding day was the happiest day of his life. These four years were everything to him. How could Harry just throw them away? 

"I hope you're happy. I love you. The seven years we've spent together will always be the absolute best years of my life. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted. I'm sorry that I was never good enough for you. I'm sorry that I tried so hard to keep this relationship- this marriage going for so long, when you were obviously unhappy. I hope the rest of your life is spent in happiness, Harry."

Louis stood before rushing out, he didn't look back.

* * *

 

The divorce papers are set in front of him by Zayn a couple weeks later. Louis throws Zayn's favorite lamp at his head and that's when it's decided that Zayn is going to beat Harry with said lamp. 

Louis also has to move in with Liam.

Louis doesn't mind because Liam has an entire storage room full of the best alcoholic drinks around. He basically lives in the storage. When Louis passes out from alcohol poisoning and he's rushed to the hospital because the divorce has been finalized, it's decided.

Louis has to move in with his mother. 

Louis can't exactly drown himself in alcohol with the presence of his siblings around, so he takes to hiding in his room. Sometimes he wont move for hours. Not when his mum comes in, not when his sisters come in. When his mum finds him asleep fully clothed in a tub full to the rim of ice cold water, it's decided.

Louis has to meet with a therapist. 

He feels quite silly, being a twenty seven year old needing help because of a stupid divorce. He knows, however, that he can't exactly be blamed when seven years of his life have been a complete waste. So he meets her two times a week and in a months time he's diagnosed with depression and no one knows how to help. 

When he's scrolling through instagram and stumbles upon Harry's he feels his insides lurch and his breath cut short. When they find him some time later, cold and gone, everyone is crying, yet no one is surprised. 

Lottie finds his phone thrown across the room, opened to a picture with the caption 'Just got engaged. What a feeling. 1 year anniversary and more to come xx' And Harry's hand laced with another. 

* * *

 

When Niall meets Harry a day later, he's laughing in the kitchen with his new love. Niall doesn't meet her eyes, nor Harry's. Niall feels a surge of anger before he's blurting it out. He doesn't look back when Harry cries out or when he hears a body hit the floor.

He walks out and hopes Louis is happy wherever he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Takeherheartaway  
> Twitter: blackroselarry


End file.
